


Finally This

by korynn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:25:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korynn/pseuds/korynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: derek (because kate) doesn’t want to be stiles’ first. But that doesn’t mean that he’s not in the room, talking/petting stiles through it.</p>
<p>(with knotting because that’s how i roll and someone else asked.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally This

It's been a week after Stiles' 18th birthday, graduation is coming up, and _this_ has been in the planning since maybe Halloween.

Months of whining and begging had finally crippled Derek into confessing (and when would you ever see that again? _Never_ ) that Derek couldn't do it. Couldn't do what Kate had done to him. No matter how long they'd been together; "Has it really been two years?" Scott would gripe all the time, Derek wasn't gonna do it. Stiles had tried every seduction tactic he knew, and a few he googled, but nothing would bend Derek.

Until Lydia, sick of hearing Stiles bitch and moan about how he was the _only one_ not having regular sex with his mega-hot boyfriend, suggested _this_. To Derek. Of course Stiles wouldn't have gone along with it if told beforehand.

So now, here we are, Derek's house mostly fixed, to Derek's tongue everywhere, fingers somehow working buttons faster than Stiles had ever seen, all while Stiles stood there frozen. Derek had tied a blindfold to him while telling him tonight was finally his night. He was finally getting what he wanted. Frozen because pretty much all his blood had flooded to his cock at the words, his brain stuttering as it tried to imagine what had changed Derek's mind.

Now, he can't think of anything, being tilted onto Derek's mattress and whimpering as he was finally stripped naked. Finally finally finally. He might be saying that out loud, but he doesn't care, there's a mouth on his cock and rough hands holding his hips down. His own hands are running through the hair he's yanked on quite a few times throughout the years (no matter how much a prude Derek tries to be, he'll go everywhere but home base on certain occasions), and he can tell Derek's starting to wolf out, the Alpha nature of dominance he's become so used to not even worrying him. Sure, sharp teeth, but blow jobs. He'll take 'em any way he can get 'em.

He isn't too naive to think he's going to last, though, and it doesn't take much for him to be coming in that hot mouth, whimpering as he becomes oversensitive. Tugging Derek up by his hair to get his tongue in his boyfriend's mouth, he misses the noise of someone settling next to him, muffled by Derek's growl as he moves them closer to the head of the bed. "Stiles, before we do this. Do you trust me?"

Stiles pauses, wishing he could see Derek's face, hands slipping down from hair to shoulders, tightening his grip before nodding. "Of course I do."

"Okay, then let me do this my way. If you don't like this at any time, you can call it off, but I hope you like it." Nuzzling into Stiles throat, rubbing his scent as he does, Derek moves off, gently maneuvering them until Stiles was half in Derek's (sadly still dressed) lap, one hand loose around his neck, the other holding a hand down.

Silence covered them like a blanket, and just when he started feeling the twitch, the urge to say something to make noise, he was nudged forward. "Up on your knees." Murmured command right into his temple, Stiles leaned onto his palms as Derek's hands petted down his back. His hands didn't touch sheets though, instead catching on bare skin, and he made a small noise of confusion, before a mouth that was the wrong direction to be Derek's started licking at his shoulder and neck, hands looping around his wrists to hold him there. "Derek wha-"

"I'm not going to fuck you, Stiles. I'll get you ready, and then I'll watch. You know I can't do this, but I know how much you want it. Just this once. I can't be your first." Derek's hands wandered from ribs to hipbones, shifting him so his ass was basically in the werewolf's face, the hands on his wrists not enough to keep him from jolting forward and faceplanting into a lap.

"Suck him, it'll distract you." The force of Alpha wasn't there, but one of those hands on his wrists lifted to shove two fingers into his mouth, hooking behind his teeth to lift it where the stranger wanted it. He could smell the musk of cock, groaning as Derek's tongue continued to work into him, leaning into the pull and clumsily getting his lips around it, probably drooling everywhere before he could suck and get a few swallows down. Whimpers muffled as the fingers slipped out, wet trails going up to the back of his neck, holding him in place.

God, Stiles was so overwhelmed already, and Derek wasn't even done. Mouth barely moved away before a slick finger pushed in, and it was a quick prep after that, his mouth fighting to stay wet even as precome pulsed in his mouth and spit slicked his way. He had no idea Derek could be this dirty, would even think of this. Stiles had expected Derek to give in eventually....this thought had never crossed his mind. He couldn't complain though, even if it wasn't Derek that'd fuck him, this was pretty close to perfect.

"Okay, enough. Come back up here." Hand curled around his shoulder pulled his head up, the hand on his neck sliding off without a pause. He could only imagine who Derek had roped into this, but he really didn't care, not with three fingers working him open now, rocking back down onto the hand while he leaned back against Derek's chest, giving him a brief moment of imagining it was another part of his boyfriend he was riding before those hands slipped out and his ankles were yanked out from under him, flopping him down onto his back, hips lifted by the third's hands. Pausing, dick nudging against his hole, Stiles could tell that he was asking permission, silent as ever.

Then he was gasping and reaching up to grab fistful's of Derek's shirt, the pressure almost too much. No matter how much he'd been stretched, the sensation of being breached for the first time wasn't one he was exactly prepared for. No one could ever be prepared for this. Whining turning into a drawn out "Derek", Stiles tugged at the neck of the fabric, pulling him down for a messy kiss, biting and drawing blood with his lips against long canines as he was fucked into, legs wrapping around a warm waist, hands holding his ass up so every thrust knocked against his prostate.

"Don't knot him." Derek growled into Stiles neck, hands moving away from petting to unzip jeans, and Stiles almost moaned at the thought, again wishing he could see, but he now understood the blindfold. Without it, they wouldn't have got this far, Stiles would've never let another person into him, but somehow not seeing who it was...and trusting Derek, was somehow enough for him. 

"Come, Stiles."

"Derek", gasped out, barely a word through the wheeze as his body seized up, his orgasm hitting him like a semi, knowing he would've bruised anyone else if the bodies framing him hadn't been were's when his legs tightened and his hands clung on. " _Please_." 

" **Out**." Snarled, Derek pulled Stiles up into his lap and pushed two fingers into him, feeling the last of his spasms and it took a moment to catch that Derek was pushing his own come into him, and he sobbed out another moan, grabbing at his knees and pushing back, knowing there was nothing between them now.

"Derek please please I-"

"Shh..." Stiles whimpered at that, twisting to bite at Derek's jaw even as he finally slipped himself in, getting a few thrusts in before he started grinding and Stiles, having been the only one out of his friends not getting fucked by a werewolf yet, knew enough to hold still. Allison had warned him enough times for him to actually be prepared for this, at least. The knot. Gasping as it swelled up, locking them together, Derek pushed the blindfold up and held Stiles close by his neck, breaths heavy against his pulse as he came.

Blinking his eyes open to catch the third watching, a sheepish smile on his lips, Stiles groaned at that, reaching out with one hand to pull Isaac in, licking at his mouth and loving the growl that wasn't much a threat but pleasure that rumbled from their alpha. "You were great." He'd compliment the beta, knowing every hint of praise that Stiles gave was like foreplay. Reaching down, he felt for the still hard cock, the lube that slicked it enough to fuck Stiles barely there but enough to give him a good slick slide as he jerked the other werewolf off, other hand in his curls to keep their mouths together.

He was spoiled. And Derek (the Pack) wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
